Wie das eine zum anderem führte
by Am17
Summary: Wie kam das Personal aucf die Icarus-Basis. Und was passierte bis zum Entreffen von Elli.
1. Chapter 1

Autor: Am17

Charakter: die aus SGU bekanntenund andere

Staffel: Vor der ersten Staffel

Anmerkung des Autors: Das ist einfachein versuich von mir eine SGU FF zu schreiben.

Beta:Mara Ann

Viel Spaß beim lesen.

-

Kapitel 1

Es war ein normaler Montag Morgen in Washington D.C. viel Verkehr. Das übliche halt. Ein unscheinbarer Wagen fuhr auf den Parkplatz des Pentagon's. Es war ein schwarz-grauer Pick-Up.  
Dieser fuhr in einen abgesperrten Bereich des Parkplatzes, wo nur die wichtigsten Mitarbeiter Parken durften.  
Als der Wagen stand öffnete sich die Fahrertür und ein General stieg aus. Er ging auf den Eingang des Gebäudes zu. Drinnen kam sofort ein junger Mann auf ihn zu. Der General schätzte ihn auf Mitte 20. „Sir, entschuldigen sie. Lieutnant Matthew Scott. Ich suche den Besprechungsraum 25 SGC/HS. Mann sagte mir, diesen Raum gäbe es nicht, aber ich habe einen Befehl, der sagte ich soll heute ins Pentagon in diesen Raum. Können sie mir da vielleicht weiter helfen?" Der General, sah den LT. erst einmal sehr bewundernd an, denn nicht jeder sprach einen drei Sterne General einfach so an. „Natürlich kann ich ihnen helfen. Folgen sie mir."

Ein unscheinbarer, schwarz-grauer, Pick-Up fuhr auf den Parkplatz des Pentagon's.  
Als der Wagen stand öffnete sich die Fahrertür und ein General stieg aus und ging auf den Eingang des Gebäudes zu.  
Drinnen kam sofort ein junger Mann, der General schätzte ihn Mitte 20, auf den General zu.

Scott folgte dem General bis zu einer Tür auf der die Buchstaben HMS standen und vor dieser Tür standen 4 schwer bewaffnete Soldaten vor einem Empfangsschalter. Der General ging auf den Schalter zu. Die Soldaten sahen den General kommen. Sie standen sehr schnell stramm und salutierten. Der General erwiderte den Gruß und sprach den Soldaten hinter dem Schalter an.  
„Captain." „Herr General, was kann ich für sie tun?" fragte der Soldat. „Geben sie mir die Zutritts Karte für 1st Lieutnant Matthew Scott." „Hier Sir." sagte der Cpt. und überreichte dem General eine ID-Card. Der General drehte sich zu Scott um und reichte ihm die ID-Card. „hier mit kommen sie zu ihrem Treffen. Gleich durch die Tür, denn Gang runter dann rechts. 4 Tür links." sagte der General und verschwand schon hinter der Tür.

Matthew stand noch einige Zeit verwirrt von dem Geschehenen einfach vor dem Schalter. „Sir, kann ich sonst noch etwas für sie tun?" fragte der Soldat hinter dem Schalter. „Nein danke." antwortete er. Er faste seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und trat auf die Tür zu. Einer der vier Wachsoldaten, öffnete ihm die Tür. Hinter dieser, befand sich direkt noch eine. Er sah den Soldaten verwundert an. Dieser grinste ihn nur an und meinte: „Gehen sie durch, es geschieht ihnen nichts."  
Scott öffnete die nächste Tür und anstatt in einen Flur zu kommen, fand er sich in einer Personenschleuse wieder.

Die Tür durch die er die Schleuse betreten hatte schloss sich von selbst und verriegelte den Raum Hermetisch ab. „Nicht erschrecken Mister. Das ist nur eine Standard Prozedur." sagte eine Körper lose stimme. Der Luftdruck erhöhte sich spürbar, viel aber genau so schnell wieder ab, wie er angestiegen war. „Sie können jetzt weitergehen." sagte die Stimme wieder. Er ging aus der zweiten Tür. Im ging der Mund auf, als er sah wo er gelandet war. Vor ihm befand sich ein Schild mit der Auf schifft:

Subebene 15 Home World Security

„Lt. Scott bitte folgen sie mir. Der General, meinte so wäre es einfacher für sie." Er folgte dem Sergeant. Unterwegs kamen sie an vielen Büros vorbei. Als er las, was auf den Türen stand verstand er rein gar nichts mehr. Auf den Türen standen Sachen wie: Raumkontrolle oder Planeten(Karten-)Raum.  
'Wo bin ich hier nur rein geraten.' dachte er sich im stillen.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Es klopfte an der Bürotür des Generals. „Herein." sagte er. Die Tür öffnete sich und ein Mann Mitte-Ende 40ig betrat das Büro. „Senator Armstrong. Was kann sich für sie tun?" fragte der General. „Das wissen sie genau. Ich will wo für sie wieder so viel Geld benötigen." antwortete dieser. „Wie ich sehe, kommen sie direkt zu Thema. Also, wofür ich das Geld benötige ist eine neue Forschungsbasis. Für ein hoch interessantes Forschungsprojekt." „Jack tun sie nicht so scheinheilig, dich interessiert es doch gar nicht worum es beidem Projekt geht. Ist doch viel zu viel Wissenschaft." „Du kennst mich einfach zu gut Alan. Gehen wir in den Besprechungsraum, wir werden erwartet." Die Beiden machten sich auf den Weg zu dem Besprechungsraum. Vor der Tür angekommen sah Jack noch ein mal auf das Hinweis Schild neben der Tür: Besprechungsraum 25 SGC/HS. Sie traten ein.

Um denn Tisch in der Mitte saßen mehrere Wissenschaftler und Soldaten. Diese sprangen auf und salutierten. Jack winkte nur ab und fragte einen Soldaten: „Colonel Telford sind alle da?" „Nein, Sir. Doktor Jackson fehlt noch." „War ja klar." Jack und Armstrong setzten sich an den Tisch. Alle anwesenden sprachen kein Wort. Entweder, sie hatten nichts zu sagen oder sie hatten einfach Angst. Nach kurzen warten kam Daniel in den Raum gestolpert. „Endlich" sagte Jack. „Du mich auch." erwiderte Daniel und zeigte ihm die Handinnenseite. Alle anwesenden sahen zwischen den beiden hin und her. Denn keiner konnte glauben, das sich ein drei Sterne General so etwas bieten lassen würde.

Daniel kam am Rednerpult an und fing an zu erzählen: „Wie sie ja alle wissen hat das Stargate neun Chevrons. Wir benutzen aber wie sie ja alle wissen nur 7 für einen Planeten und 8 für eine Andere Galaxie. Als ich auf Atlantis war, wo zu ich aber sagen muss das ich entführt wurde und dann vom Blitz getroffen wurde ist es dort sehr schön. Ich war begeistert von dem Ganzen. Zu wissen wer und was die Antiker waren ist einfach unglaublich." Jack unterbrach ihn: „Zurück zum Thema." „Oh, bin ich wieder abgeschweift?" fragte Daniel kleinlaut. Alle anwesenden nickten nur. „Ok, also wo war ich? Ach ja genau. Also als ich auf Atlantis war und in der Daten Bank stöberte viel mir ein seltsamer Ordner auf. Er hieß Anqueetus Deserdi, frei übersetzt Alter Wunsch. In diesem Ordner befanden sich viele Adressen für Stargates aus der Milchstraße als auch aus Pegasus." „Langweilig!" viel Jack da zwischen. Daniel überhörte diesen Kommentar und fuhr fort. „Und was mich sehr erstaunt hat, die erste 9 Chevron Adresse, die wir je gefunden haben."

Matthew hörte die ganze Zeit aufmerksam zu. Auch wenn er sich irgend wie ziemlich verarscht vor kam. Er hatte bei dem Wort Stargate und Atlantis schon nur noch halb zu gehört, da er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, was es mit diesen Sachen auf sich hatte. „Also dafür wollen sie das Geld. Um eine Adresse zu erforschen? Für das Geld können wir fast Wie viele? der neue Schiffe Bauen." „Das stimmt Senator, aber welchen nutzen können wir durch die Erforschung dieser Adresse haben?! Ich sage ihnen nur eins, die selbe Debatte hatten wir schon für die Erforschung der Antarktis und was haben wir gefunden, Atlantis." sagte Daniel in seinem Üblichen Eifer. Dies ging noch mehrere Minuten so, bis schließlich alles geregelt war.  
Die Basis würde gebaut, Colonel Young würde das Kommando haben und wenn sie es schaffen würden eine Verbindung aufzubauen würde Colonel Telford das Team leiten welches durch das Stargate gehen würde. Nun meldete sich Scott zu Wort: „Ich hätte da ein paar Fragen?"

Alle sahen ihn an, als ob er etwas Falsches gesagt hätte. „Was haben sie denn für eine Frage Lt.?" wollte Colonel Young wissen. „Ähm nun ja. Was ist ein Stargate?" Die Anwesenden sahen sich gegenseitig an und sahen dann zu General O´Neill. Dieser hob einfach nur die Schultern und meinte: „Habe ich vergessen. Entschuldigung."


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Master Sergeant Ronald Greer absolvierte wie jeden Morgen sein Training. Die Hälfte hatte er schon hinter sich. Nun Joggte er seine 10 Meilen (ca. 16.09 Kilometer), als ein HMMVW neben ihm hielt. Ein Soldat stieg aus und ging zu ihm. „Master Sergeant Greer, bitte steigen sie ein." Greer stieg in den Jeep ein. Sie fuhren in Richtung der Stützpunktverwaltung. „Was will der alte denn dieses mal von mir?" wollte Greer von einem der Soldaten wissen. „Das weiß ich leider nicht. Ich soll sie nur hier her bringen." Der Soldat und Greer stiegen aus, als sie vor dem Verwaltungsgebäude standen.

Drinnen wartete schon ein weiterer Soldat auf Greer. „Folgen sie mir bitte." sagte dieser. Greer folgte ihm. Sie gingen in das Büro des Stützpunktkommandeurs. Der Soldat klopfte an der Tür. „Herein." kam es von drinnen. Greer öffnete die Tür und trat ein, der Soldat, der ihn hergebracht hatte blieb draußen stehen. Greer trat vor den Arbeitstisch des Colonels.

„Master Sergeant Ronald Greer meldet sich wie befohlen." sagte er, stand still und salutierte. „Sie können sich rühren." sagte der Colonel. „Sir, wenn die Frage gestatte ist warum bin ich HEUTE hier?" „Wegen ihr." antwortete der Colonel nur und zeigte auf eine Person hinter Greer. Dieser drehte sich um und sah dort eine Frau stehen, diese trug eine Air Force Unifor. „Ma´am." sagte Greer und Salutierte.

„Colonel, könnten sie mich mit Sergeant Greer kurz alleine lassen?" fragte sie. Der Colonel nickte und verließ sein Büro. „Wie kann ich ihnen behilflich sein, Ma´am?" fragte Greer. „Erst ein mal, ich bin Colonel Samantha Carter und ich bin hier da ich einen Job für sie Habe." „Was für einen Job Ma´am?" fragte der Sergeant.

Der Colonel legte ihm ein bündel Papiere auf den Tisch. „Wenn sie diese Geheimhaltungserklärung unter schreiben sage ich ihnen um was es geht." Greer schien kurz zu überlegen ob er unter schreiben sollte. „Ma´am, ich unter schreibe erst wenn sie mir sagen um was es geht." meinte er.

„Sergeant, ich würde ihnen raten dies zu unterschreiben, es bietet ihnen eine alternative zu dem was kommen wird. Ihr Vorgesetzter wurde aufgefordert sie zu Unehrenhaft zu entlassen, da sie für die Armee der United Staats of America nicht mehr tragbar sind. Des halb rate ich es ihnen noch ein mal unter schreiben sie."

Greer nahm den Stift in die Hand und wollte schon ansetzten, als ihm dann noch etwas einfiel. „Ich werde aber zu keinem Versuchskaninchen, sonst können sie was erleben." Mit diesen Worten unter Schrieb er die Erklärung.

Der Colonel kam auf hinzu und drückte ihm etwas in die Hand, es sah wie ein Funkschlüssel für Autos aus, nur das es keine Knöpfe hatte. Carter griff ihn ihre Handtasche und holte ein Handy heraus, klappte es auf und drückte eine Nummer. „Major Marks, der Sergeant und ich wären dann so weit." Greer wunderte sich über das gehörte. Einen Augenblick später verschwanden beide in einem hellen weißen Licht.


	4. Chapter 4

2nd Lieutnant Vanessa James war gerade an der Einlasskontrolle des Stützpunktes vorbei, als ihr ein in Zivil gekleideten Mann, von schätzungsweise 26 Jahren, in die Augen stacht. 'Scheiße sieht der gut aus. Was macht bloß so ein gut aussehender Typ in so einer Gott verdammten Basis?' dachte sie sich und sah nicht auf das Gesicht.

Sie selbst hatte sich auch schon diese Frage sehr oft gestellt, da sie immer Wachdienst am Haupttor hatte, aber nicht wusste, was in der Basis vor sich ging. Sie wusste nur, das es sich um irgend ein Projekt des Pentagons handelte, an dem auch Zivilisten arbeiteten. Doch heute war es anders, heute sollte sie einen neuen Posten bekommen, dieser sollte auf einer der unteren Ebenen sein.

Sie stieg in den Aufzug und fuhr auf Ebene 27, nach dem sie der Sergeant in den richtigen Aufzug gelassen hatte. Auf Ebene 27 angekommen stieg sie aus dem Fahrstuhl. Sie wurde von einem Mann empfangen. „Lt. James. Ich bin Dr. Ja..." „Jackson. Ich weiß." sagte Vanessa. Daniel sah den Lieutanant verstört an. „Ich habe lange genug am Tor gearbeitet, ich kenne fast alle Personen auf dem Stützpunkt vom sehen her." „Ach so, dann folgen sie mir bitte."

Beide gingen in einen großen Raum, in der Mitte dieses Raumes, stand ein Tisch, an dem schon ein Sergeant saß. „Setzten sie sich bitte, wir beginnen in kürzte." meinte Daniel. Sie setzt sich dem Sergeant gegen über. Kurz nach dem sie sich gesetzt hatte betrat der Mann von eben den Raum. Sie musterte ihn von oben bis unten, ihr viel auf, das er sie ebenfalls Musterte. Er hatte eine schwarz Uniform an mit den Insignien eines 1st Lieutenant. 'Scheiße sieht der heiß aus.' dachte sie, sprnag auf und Salutierte. Der Mann musterte sie ebenfalls von oben bis unten, meinte dann aber: „Sie können sich rühren Lieutenant."

'Muss sie denn bei der Army sein?' dachte Scott. 'Warum müssen die heißen Typen denn immer schwul oder beim Militär sein?" dachte sich James. Beide grinsten sich ohne das sie es mit bekamen an.

Eine Tür öffnete sich und ein General, drei Colonels und zwei Zivilisten kamen aus einem Büro. Die drei am Tisch standen auf und Salutierten. „Rühren, sagte der General. Nach dem sich der General gesetzt hatte, setzten sich auch der Rest wieder hin. „Sie wissen warum sie hier sind?" fragte der General die drei. Greer und Scott nickten nur James nicht. „Sir, ich weis nicht warum ich hier bin. Ich sollte einen neuen Posten zugeteilt werden und nicht an irgend einer Besprechung Teil nehmen." Der General sah zu Dr. Jackson der ein wenig Rot im Gesicht wurde. „Ups." sagte dieser nur. Sie bekam eine grobe Einführung über das Startgate-Programm und ihren neuen Aufgabenbereich. Anfangs war sie noch ein wenig skeptisch und hielt dies alles für einen Scherz, aber am ende glaubte sie es.

„Da nun alles geklärt ist, wird Colonel Carter sie jetzt mit der Hammond nach Ikarus bringen. Lieutanant James sie werden vor Ort noch genau von Lieutenant Scott eingearbeitet." sagte der General.  
Ein Helles Licht erschien und alle bis auf den General waren verschwunden. Während des Fluges mit der Homer und der ersten zwei Wochen auf Ikarus erklärte Scott ihr die Wichtigsten Sachen. Nach den zwei Wochen gingen Matthew, Vanessa tiefer in die Materie, das Lieblings Thema der beiden wurde die Kleiderordnung.


	5. Chapter 5

Sie waren nun seit mehreren Monaten auf der Ikarus-Basis und wollten jetzt schon wieder auf die Erde. Sie wollten zurück, aber nicht weil es hier langweilig war, nein im gegen teil. Hier war es zu Riskant.  
Ein ständig schlecht gelaunter Rush konnte einem den Tag doch zur Hölle machen. Greer hatte seit seinem ersten Tag hier nur Probleme mit Colonel Telford, so auch an diesem Tag.  
„Sergeant Greer, was fällt ihnen ein, eine F-302 zu zu verunstalten?" schrie der Colonel ihn an. „Sir, ich habe nichts verunstaltet, ich habe nur einen Duftbaum in ihrer F-302 aufgehangen, da sich ihr Co-Pilot nach ihrem letztem Flug etwas unwohl gefühlt hatte beidem Geruch." sagte der Sergeant trocken.  
Jeder auf der Basis wusste, das beim letzten Trainingsflug des Colonels übelriechende Gase ins Cockpit gelangt waren. Der Co-Pilot, ein Freund von Greer hatte ihm die Wahrheit erzählt.  
„Sergeant, wenn sie so etwas noch mal machen, fliegen sie. Entfernen sie sofort den Duftbaum." schreie der Colonel ihn mit hoch roten Kopf an.  
Ohne zu antworten ging Greer auf die F-302zu, kletterte ins Cockpit und entfernte den Duftbaum, aber nicht ohne ihn danach jedem in Hanger zu zeigen.  
„Colonel, demnächst sollten sie keine Zwiebeln essen." Dieser Spruch brachte das Fass zum überlaufen. Telford rannte auf Greer zu, jedoch bevor er vor ihm zu stehen kam, traf ihm Greers Faust mitten im Gesicht. Telford, schlug zurück, nach dem er den Schlag verdaut hatte. Es entstand eine kleine Prügelei. Matt kam vorbei uns sah den Menschen Auflauf im Hanger. Ohne groß über den Grund nachzudenken ging er drauf zu, später wünschte er er hätte es nicht gemacht. Er sprang in den Kreis und zehrte Ronald von dem am Boden liegenden Telford weg.  
„Spinnst du Kumpel? Du weiß, das dich Young dafür wieder in die Brig steckt" sagte er beschwichtigend zu Greer.  
Es kam wie es kommen musste. Scott brachte seinen Freund auf Befehl von Colonel Young in die Zelle.

Der aufgebrachte Young stapfte durch die Basis, las er auf Rush traf.  
„Doktor Rush, wie weit sind sie mit ihren Berechnungen?" fragte er ihn. „Oh ich habe es fast geschafft, es fehlen nur noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten." „Das ist gut, dann habe ich wenigstens etwas was ich der Erde später mitteilen kann.


	6. Chapter 6

Eli saß vor seinen Pc und surfte wie fast täglich durch das Internet. Er war auf der suche nach PC-Spielen, aber auch möglichen Jobs für ihn, um die Versorgung seiner Mutter zu sichern.  
Eine Seite interessierte ihn am meisten. Inden letzten Wochen waren auf mehreren Seiten Gerüchte über ein Spiel namens Prometheus auf gekommen.  
Es sollte ein neues Online RPG werden.  
Er war gerade wieder auf einer dieser Seiten, als ein neuer Post kam.  
„Prometheus ist Online."  
Er überlegte nicht lange und folgte dem Link und lud sich das Spiel Runter.  
„Das könnte lustig werden."

LA Fin


End file.
